I Didnt Know
by LionLovesTheLamb13
Summary: Bella Starts feeling sick throughout the day but passes it off as a stomach virus. But later that night she makes a shocking discovery. OneShot. A/U


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OBVIOUSLY. **

* * *

I woke up to hear the rain pelting against the window. Edward had his arms wrapped around my waist keeping me in place against his chest. I looked over at my alarm clock and was thankful it was Saturday because I would have been very late for school if it wasn't.

"Morning Love." Edward said kissing my forehead and cheek.

"Morning." I said sighing happily and putting me head under his chin so it was resting against my head.

"I was thinking, Do you want to come over for the weekend? Alice has been dying to have you sleepover and Charlie wants to go fishing this weekend." He asked me. I supposed I should.

"Sure, Why not." I said. He chuckled and pulled out his phone.

"Alice." He said. I started to get uncomfortable, I had pains in my back and stomach. I winced slightly and pulled out of Edwards grasp and sat up.

"OK , Bye Alice." He hung up the phone and shot around infront of me.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked looking me over for any type of obvious injury. But as suddenly as the pain came it went just a quickly.

"Nothing Edward, Just cramps, I hope I'm not getting sick." I said standing up and walking over to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I choose a loose fitting blue shirt and my black sweats- wanting to be comfortable especially if I was getting sick.

"Alice just called Charlie, he's fine with it. Do you want to pack your things or do you want me to?" Edward asked me while grabbing my bag from under the bed. I grabbed onto my desk as another sharper pain ceased my stomach and lower back. Edward was infront of me in a second taking my face in his hands.

"Bella, Are you alright?" He asked me I looked up at him and once the pain disappeared again I smiled.

"I think I'm just getting a virus. But do you mind packing my bag for me? I just want to have a shower." I said feeling my stomach flip.

"Your pale, go have your shower. If you get worse Carlisle can always look you over." He said I scoffed.

"Edward it's a virus –maybe-he can't help me with it. It just has to run its course." I said kissing him on the cheek and walking slowly to the bathroom. I stripped down and stepped into the warmth of the shower. I was washing my hair when my stomach tightened again only this time it was much more intense. I gripped the shower bar with my hand and I noticed my knuckles turned white because of how much strain I was putting on them. I felt my dinner from last night come up my throat and make somewhat of a violent reappearance on the shower floor. I coughed loudly and Edward knocked on the door.

"Bella?" He asked worriedly outside the door.

"I'm fine Edward." I said shutting off the water and pulling the towel around myself. I walked over to the basin and looked myself over in the mirror. I was defiantly pale and I looked a bit green in complexion. I got dressed quickly and walked out to meet Edward.

"Are you sure? I heard you be sick" he said. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"It's a virus Edward." I told him. He didn't seem to believe as I did but he never argued with me. Edward and I were sitting on my bed and he was brushing my wet hair when there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"You don't look well Bells" he noted. Well if I looked as bad as I felt then it must be pretty Horrible.

"Ugh…I don't feel it either" I told him honestly.

"Well Alice called. She wants you to have a sleepover at her house tonight. But is your not well then I can always cancel my fishing trip." He said awkwardly.

"No dad its fine, go fishing. Have fun." I said and another pain came over me. I reached for my garbage can under my desk. I threw up whatever was in my stomach and heaved for a while. Charlie rubbed my back awkwardly.

"You Ok?" he asked, I nodded and got up to clean up my mess. Then Charlie did something totally unexpected- he took the basket off me and told me, 'he would take care of it.' because Edward was outside.

"Thanks Dad." I said softly picking up my bag and walked slowly downstairs, holding onto the hand rail the whole way down. I reached for the door, only to have Edward open it for me. He took my bag from my shoulder and stroked my cheek lovingly.

"I think you need to see Carlisle" he told me as he helped me into the Volvo. I put my seatbelt on and he walked around and placed my bag on the backseat, before getting into the driver's seat. I waved to my father as we shot out of my driveway and down the road.

"Edward, can you go slow please?" I asked him glancing to the speedometer, he took his foot off the gas pedal and slowed down. We were driving along the bumpy road towards the Cullen mansion when another strong pain came across my stomach.

"Edward, pull over." I said not wanting to be sick in his shiny Volvo. He stopped the car and I jumped out and threw up on the moss covered ground. Edward came up beside me and rubbed my back and held my hair from my face. I grasped my stomach tightly trying to will the pain away. Once I was finished heaving, I sat back on the ground on my heals.

"You're seeing Carlisle when we get home Love. I can't stand to see you sick" he told me, I didn't have the energy to argue with him. He gently picked me up and placed me back in the car and drove slowly up the long winey road to the Cullen's house. We arrived minutes later but I made no move to get out of the car, so Edward lifted me out of the car, and carried me inside and placed me on the sofa. I looked around at the worried faces of Alice and Esme.

"Where is Carlisle, Esme?" Edward asked her. She tore her eyes from my face and turned to Edward.

"He got a call into the hospital. He will be back soon." She told him, I was secretly thankful that he wasn't here, Edward worried too much. I sat up on the couch and looked up at Edward.

"Can I have another shower? I feel gross." I asked him. He looked at Alice and nodded. I went to stand up but Alice reached for me and ran me upstairs to the bathroom.

"Thanks Alice." I said weakly. She handed me a huge fluffy towel and left me to shower. I stripped and got into the warm water. I felt my stomach tighten again and I placed my hands on the Shower wall. I felt the warm water running over my legs and the pain became more intense I slid now the shower wall and placed my head on the ground. I groaned in pain and there was a knock on the door.

"Bella?" said the voice. It was one I didn't expect to hear. Rosalie.

"Yeah" I cried. Tears were falling from my eyes now.

"You ok?" she asked concerned. Since when did Rosalie care about me?

"Yep, I'm ok." I said and I stood up, Rubbing my back, and shutting off the water. I wrapped myself in the towel and dried off. Once I was dressed I threw my towel into the hamper and left the bathroom. Rosalie was still waiting outside the door and she stopped me and starred at me with gentle eyes.

"You look horrible Bella." she told me sincerely. I ran my hand through my wet hair and sniffled.

" I feel it." I said she linked her arm with mine and she guided me downstairs, where Esme had set up the couch with blankets and pillows. I fell gratefully onto the couch and Edward pulled the blanket up over my shoulders. I sank into the comfortable couch and tried to sleep. I closed my eyes for a few minutes before that familiar queasy feeling came over me. I shot up from my spot and ran to the closest bathroom. Edward chased after me and I only just reached the toilet before I threw up the last of my stomach contents. Edward came up behind me and held my hair, and rubbed my back while trying to calm me.

"I'm Sorry Edward, you don't have to stay." I told him getting up to wash my mouth out.

"Bella your being absurd." He told me grabbing my tooth brush from my toiletry bag. I brushed my teeth twice before they finally felt clean. Edward guided me back out to the couch and I fell into it. Esme came infront of me with a glass of water and I took it gratefully. I took sips of it instead of just gulping it down. My stomach was starting to tighten again and I gave Edward my glass as I tried to breathe through the pain. I rubbed my lower back and placed my head into Edward chest and cried out In pain.

"When is Carlisle getting home?" Edward asked.

"I'll call him, unless Alice can see." Esme said, I sat up after the pain had subsided.

"No he hasn't decided when he is coming home."Alice said. Esme took off out to the kitchen and call Carlisle. I felt my stomach flip again and I fought to keep down the little water I had in it. Edward felt my head and frowned, he picked me up and laid me down on the couch under the thick white afghan blanket. He hummed my lullaby to me and I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

I woke up a few minutes later with another sharp stabbing pain in my stomach. I bolted upright doubled over. Edward immediately came over to me and held me close to his side. Esme pulled the phone from her ear and looked at Edward.

"He's on his way now." She told us. I sighed gratefully and wiped the tears from my face. I sat back against the couch slowly and dug my sweaty forehead into Edward's chest. I hoped he didn't mind. He rubbed my back soothingly and hummed my lullaby to me as I drifted to a not so peaceful sleep.

I woke up quickly to the pain coming back and running from the middle of my stomach and round to my back. I tried so hard to keep it from Edward, but he knew from my breathing that I was awake and in pain.

"Bella, I know your awake love, open your eyes." he told me as I closed my eyes tighter than before trying to cope with the pain ripping my stomach apart. Edward sat me up and I opened my eyes.

"When is Carlisle getting here?" I asked weakly.

"Esme just got a call; he's been called back for about an hour or two." He told me I looked at him and I said something that even shocked me.

"Can we go see him then? I don't how much more of this I can take." I said pulling the afghan around me.

"He won't be long Love, but if you really want to we can go." Edward told me, I thought about it and shook my head.

"It will be ok, he won't be long right?" I asked anyone.

"56 minutes Bella." Alice told me. I nodded thankfully and stood up.

"I'll be back." I said and walked to the bathroom. I looked at me face in the mirror, I was deathly pale, my face was sticky with dried tears, my hair was hanging loosely around my face and the sweat was gathering along my hair line. I grabbed an elastic hair band from the drawer and tied my hair back in a loose pony tail. I turned on the tap and washed my face with the cool water, I dried it with the towel hanging beside me on the rack and I walked out to the living room. I walked over to Edward and he picked me up into his arms and kissed my forehead. He sat us down on the couch and wrapped the blanket around me so I didn't get cold. I groaned as the pain came back with force and I got of Edward and dashed to the toilet. The water I had earlier made a rather violent reappearance and Edward raced to my side, rubbing my back. It actually helped me with the pain. I pushed my back against his hand hoping to relieve some pain. He removed it and picked me up quickly.

"What's Wrong love, What hurts? " He asked, sitting me on the counter in the bathroom.

"My Back and Stomach."I groaned he felt my head and I leaned into his cold hand, it was nice and cool on my sweaty brow. When he removed it, I frowned a bit, He then gave me a glass of water to drink and he picked me up again and moved me to the living room.

"What time is it?" I asked anyone, Esme looked at the her gold band wrist watch.

"7:30pm Dear, would you like some dinner?" She asked me, I knew she was itching to cook something for me, but I knew I would see it again minutes after I ate it.

"No thanks, I don't think I could keep it down." I told her truthfully.

"I hate to see you sick love, not long until Carlisle is home then we can get you fixed up." He told me, I nodded and sat back in the couch again. After about a minute I started to get really uncomfortable, I kept moving around and trying to get into the right spot on the couch. Edward kept eyeing me trying to figure out what I was doing, I just shook my head at him. In the end I placed a couch cushion behind me- it wasn't what I wanted really, but it would do. I dug my nails into the couch when another pain came over me, Edward took my hand from the couch and held it in his own, I squeezed his had as hard as I could, my knuckles were turning white in the process.

"OH GOD, Where's Carlisle?" I asked panting and breathing heavily.

"12 Minutes Bella." Alice told me from her spot in the kitchen. I let out a huge breath, I stood up to walk around the living room.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked me. I threw my hands in the air and Edward came over.

"I don't know, I just feel like Walking around will help. I need to use the bathroom." I told Edward and I walked off toward one of the Cullen's bathrooms. When I finished, I couldn't help but notice the blood in the toilet.

_My period isn't due._ I thought, I started to freak out a bit; I tried to calm myself before Edward got worried, that was the last thing I needed. I walked to the sink to wash my hands and the pain intensified, It felt like I was dying. I slid to the bathroom floor and sat Indian style on the cold ground.

"Bella are you ok? I smell blood." He called anxiously from the other side of the door.

"Edward, Help me." I whispered, the pain wasn't stopping anymore, it was constant.

"I'm coming in." he said right before he unlocked the door. He saw me on the floor and came down to me.

"I'm Dying Edward." I told him, I know it seems a bit of an over-reaction but I seriously thought I was going to die on the bathroom floor of the Cullen's house.

"No you're not Bella." he told me, a few minutes later he sighed in relief

"Carlisle" he said as he grabbed a towel from the wrack and put it on the ground for me to lean my forehead into. I heard footsteps coming into the bathroom and another stronger pain wracked my small body. I couldn't help but cry out in pain, Edward was sitting next to me rubbing my back in a circular motion.

"Get her downstairs son, I look her over then." Carlisle said. They wanted to move me? Before I had time to argue and tell them to leave me on the floor I was already in Edwards arms as he dashed to the living room. He placed me on the couch again but what I really wanted was to be on the floor again. Carlisle came up beside me and felt my forehead.

"Where is the pain Bella?" He asked me. I looked up at him- his face was creased with worry.

" In my stomach and back. I'm dying aren't I?" I asked him seriously.

"Not on my watch Dear. Edward said you were bleeding where from?" He asked me, If I wasn't feeling so ill I would have blushed.

"In the toilet, I thought it was my period but it can't be." I told him. He rolled me from my side to my back and lifted my shirt. He pressed down on my stomach and I felt pressure-where there shouldn't be pressure.

"God stop whatever you doing." I cried to Carlisle, I could have sworn I heard Edward growl just a little.

"Esme." He called his wife. I only just noticed that there was only the three of them in the house. Esme dashed into the living room over to Carlisle.

"Can you call an ambulance?" He told her seriously. I was shocked, he hadn't told me what was going on. The pressure was getting worse I felt like I needed to push. But push what? Without a second thought I went with my instincts. Forgetting I was in sweat pants.

"Stop Bella. Don't push, wait." Carlisle told me, He looked at Edward and he ran out of the room. He was back in a few seconds with towels and a sheet plus Carlisle's medical bag. I looked at Esme who was on the phone to the Paramedics.

"Ok Bella, now what I'm going to tell you may come as a shock. Bella I believe your pregnant, not only that but it seems you're in labour." He told me, I would have laughed at his serious face if I wasn't in so much pain. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he wasn't lying.

"Oh My God, Edward." I cried as the pain doubled me over again, the urge to push was getting very hard to ignore. Edward came and put me on the ground, on the towels he has set up on the floor. He sat behind me and Carlisle came and sat infront of me.

"Bella, I have to look to see how far along you are. I have a sheet to cover you up." He assured me. At this point I hardly cared. He removed my sweats and placed the sheet over my lower half.

"Esme, tell them to hurry, this baby isn't waiting." He told her, she nodded and told the paramedic on the phone, I could faintly hear the sirens in the background, but I could focus on that, now that there was nothing stopping me I pushed with all my might. I didn't give anyone warning, but I was lucky Carlisle already had his gloves on.

"Good Bella, The heads out." he told me he looked over to Esme.

"Tell them to alert the hospital, it may be premature." He told her. Premature, I knew what that meant, it was too early.

"God, is it ok? Is the baby ok?" I asked, I looked up at Edward, he was starring at Carlisle. He looked back down at me.

"Everything is fine Love, You just need to push ok?" he said, I nodded and grabbed his had tightly. I pushed again and I felt something slip from me.

"You want to cut the cord Dad?" He asked Edward, I saw his eyes light up and he took the scissors in his stone hands. Once the cord was cut the baby let out a cry.

"It's a Girl Bella." Edward told me, he looked back at her with complete adoration in his eyes.

"Is she ok?" I asked Carlisle, he was patting her back and only then did I realise she stopped crying.

"Bella, she is small. I think she is Preeme. We need to get you both to the hospital." He told me as Esme lead the paramedics into the living room. Carlisle handed my baby over to the female paramedic and the other came to me. I didn't take my eyes off the baby. I could only see her feet sticking out from the bottom of the towel. They were so small, about 4cm long.

"Hi Bella, I'm Fiona, I just need to check you over and then we are going to the hospital." She told me

"What about…" I trailed off looking out the door.

"Your baby is going to the hospital we will follow after." She told me, couldn't I go with her?

"Can I go with her?" I asked trying to get up only to be stopped by Carlisle.

"You need to stay and get looked over, She will be fine." He told me, I shook my head and the tears fell torrents down my face.

"She can't be alone." I told him, he looked at Edward.

"I'll go with her Bella. Don't worry, she will be looked after." Edward told me before kissing my forehead and following Our baby into the ambulance.

"Ok now, let's get you cleaned up and into the ambulance." Fiona told me. After all the gross things were taken care of, I was lifted onto a stretcher and taken to the back of the ambulance. I refused to let go of Carlisle's hand, so he was coming with me into the ambulance. Esme said she would follow Edward to the hospital in her car and she would call the others on her way. After I was loaded in, they worked on trying to put an IV in my arm, but because I was so dehydrated. In the end they had to put it in my neck- which made me feel quite queasy. We arrived at the hospital and there was a flurry of people coming to get me. They hooked me up to monitors and they called the OB/GYN –whatever that is- to come see me, and throughout all the commotion I never let go of Carlisle's hand. It was 15 minutes later and I got sick of all the people, I just wanted to know how my baby was.

"Carlisle." I whispered, and the tears fell from my eyes, I chocked back a sob and he looked at me.

"Where is she? Is She ok? I need to see her." I told him not holding back anything anymore. I heard Carlisle shoo every unnecessary person from the room, leaving only the OB/GYN and himself. I sobbed as he held me close to his person.

"Bella, Calm down. I can Call Edward and get an update, you're about to be moved to the maternity ward." He told me, I nodded but continued crying anyway. Carlisle was right on the mark when he said they were moving me soon, it wasn't 5 minutes later- after I was changed into a gown and cleaned up- that I was moved to a privet room. All the Cullen women were waiting for me in my room. Once I was settled I eventually let go of Carlisle's hand.

"Can you please go find out for me?" I asked him, He nodded and left the room swiftly.

"Did you see her?" I asked Esme. She came over and sat in the chair beside my bed.

"Only briefly Dear." She said, I handed even see her once. More tears fell.

"Ok Bella, Let's get you into something more comfortable." Alice said , she pulled out a set of blue pyjamas, and changed me at vampire speed. It wasn't long before Carlisle came back in.

"Is she ok?" I asked sitting up. Carlisle held the door open and Edward wheeled in a tiny newborn baby. She was wrapped in a pink blanket with a white bonnet on her head.

"Would you like to meet our daughter?" Edward asked me, and he didn't have to ask twice. I nodded eagerly and He picked up the baby and placed her into my waiting arms.

"6lb even, She's perfect. Just like you, She has your eyes and my hair colour." He told me, I just couldn't take my eyes off our baby.

"She so precious, She looks just like a doll." I said picking up her hand and running my thumb over her tiny fingers.

"What are we going to name her?" Edward asked me.

"Alani Elizabeth Cullen." I said,

"I love it. Welcome to the world Alani Cullen. Our surprise Baby." Edward said kissing her forehead and then kissing mine.

"I can't believe I didn't know I was Pregnant."

* * *

**A/N- Hey Everyone, I'm Back. This is my second OneShot and I have to say I'm quite proud of this one. I have worked very hard on it and I have been using only my knowledge on the subject, so if anything is wrong, please remember I'm only 16 and I have not had a baby. But My friend is Due in December and My cousin in November – Miss Dakota, I'm very excited to meet you. So let me know what you think of this one. I nearly have two fic's finished and they are going to be between 10 – 20 Chapters long, and most of them involve pregnancy in some way, just like everyone writes about what they are most comfortable writing about. For me it's babies- I know a lot about the subject, I was very curious as a kid and was always reading my Grandmothers medical books, and I learn from my friends. So if you don't like that type of stuff, I'm probably not the author for you. **

** Please R&R! Much Love.**


End file.
